Amanda Bass
Amanda Bass is the daughter of Heinrick, and Julia Catridge making her a member of the Dresdan Lord House Catridge. Amanda Bass had one sibling in the form of Heinrick Catridge II. of whom was seven years old when the forces of House Bass anihilated much of the family including her brother. She was married off to House Bass for peace and as such is now the wife of Chuck Bass making her also a member of House Bass although the two hate eacho ther and share most of their time with others. She has one child in the form of Francis Bass of whom despite her marriage her child's father is Franky Munitz which makes her closely connected to House Munitz. Amanda was born the first of the two children of Heinrick Catridge and during her youth she was close with her brother Heinrick Catridge II. and most of her hatred comes from the murder of her brother. Originally a very happy girl, she became bitter following the death of her mother. Her mother died of illness, but she came to believe that her father didn't take well enough care of her and this was the reason for her mother's death. Amanda Catridge would attend the massacre that was the Fire Sale but as she slipped out of the party to go to the bathroom she was followed by a House Bass guard of whom was meant to kill her but when the killings caused screaming Amanda was alerted to what was happening instigating a fight between her and the man and she managed to kill him allowing her to escape the estate where she traveled outside of Dresdan to her mothers family in House Fogproth and hid with them. House Fogproth would protect her until the arrival of her father back in Dresdan allowed her to return home but their relationship was destroyed by the fact that her entire family had been annihilated and her father was away on what she saw as a vacation. After continued threats to murder young Markus Catridge her father married her off to Chuck Bass which then got them the support of House Bass in protecting them. Her marriage to Chuck Bass was a disaster as Chuck was a terrible husband and constantly had affairs of which he barely hid from her, and when one caused a bastard to be born she was emotionally finished with him. History Early History Amanda was born the first of the two children of Heinrick Catridge and during her youth she was close with her brother Heinrick Catridge II. and most of her hatred comes from the murder of her brother. Originally a very happy girl, she became bitter following the death of her mother. Her mother died of illness, but she came to believe that her father didn't take well enough care of her and this was the reason for her mother's death. Disenfranchement As Amanda grew up she came to despise her father Heirick Catridge, and longed to remove him from the golden throne he had built for himself in their home. Love with Frankie After being married to Chuck for only a month she met Frankie while travelling to the local market and the began to talk almost every day after this. This talking was very flirtatious as Franky each day proclaimed his obsession for Amanda and despite the fact that she told him who she was and who she was married to he was beyond determined. Slowly but surely she began to fall for his determination and happy personality which uplifted her from the sadness of her marriage. Eventually she and Frankie began to have sex, and after a few times Frankie came clean that originally he had been sent there to gain her trust so he could infiltrate her family. He made her believe him that he only wanted to destroy the currupt old older of Dresdan that he believed was stagnating the city. Despite her belief that he was telling her the truth Amanda asked him to leave, and not come to the market to see her again. Reluctantly Franky did as she asked, and he didn't show up at the market again. After almost a month of not talking she missed him enough that she forgave him and the two went back to where they were before his declaration. Pregnancy Birth Tearing it Down 'Family Members' Franky Munitz Cover.jpg|Franky Munitz - Husband |link=Franky Munitz 'Relationships' Franky Munitz Cover.jpg|Franky Munitz - Lover|link=Franky Munitz Frankie Munitz See Also : Frankie Munitz The two shared a quick connection, and began engaging in sex behind the back of the cheating Chuck Bass. Their relationship has blossomed into love, and now they basically only trust in eachother. In this trust the two of them both have bonded over their hatred for what their families have done to the structure and sanctity of Dresdan itself. In this way as they continue their love affair they are also working tirelessly to end the reign of both Houses. Chuck Bass See Also : Chuck Bass Thomas Blackwooler See Also : Thomas Blackwoolder Category:House Bass Category:House Catridge Category:People Category:Human Category:People of Dresdan